


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

by trolla22



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trolla22/pseuds/trolla22
Summary: Two strangers meet at a bar whilst out with their respective group of friends.What if said strangers meet again and are assigned as partners for a college project.How will their lives intertwine with each other?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Kudos: 18





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?

‘Come on Yangyang, it will be fun! We haven’t hung out together with the six of us in ages’, Renjun, his roommate and best friend, shouted out for the nth time today.

‘Besides, I know you finished all your exams and deadlines last week, so you can’t lie and say that you have to study or whatever’, Renjun shouted again, this time from out of the bathroom.

Yangyang hated that his roommate knew him so well. It’s only logical, considering the fact that they have known each other since they were literal babies. It’s just that Yangyang wasn’t really in the mood for going out. He finished his exams just last week, and he’s pretty sure that out of the five exams he made, he passed only two or maybe, if a miracle somehow manages to happen, three. He just wants to wallow in self-pity and finish his Ben & Jerry’s Cookie Dough ice cream while rewatching La Casa de Papel for the third time. However, his roommate was having none of it and was quite literally forcing him to change into proper attire (read: anything that weren’t pyjamas) to have some, what Renjun liked to call, “bonding time with his besties”. It was not like Yangyang didn’t want to hang out with his “besties”, but he just knew that he would have his mind elsewhere the whole evening and would be no fun company. He knew for sure that he would be focussed solely on how busy his upcoming semester would be, which quite frankly stressed the hell out of him. Guess that’s the price he has to pay for staying up all those nights playing video games with Chenle when he really should have been studying; working on his deadlines; or even better yet, sleeping.

‘You should really go out Yangyang, take your mind off of school work’, Renjun said. ‘Remember how you were so sure that you failed your classes last year, but it turned out that you passed them all? I’m sure that you didn’t do as bad as you think you did’, Renjun assured him. Sometimes, it scared Yangyang that Renjun could always tell what was on his mind or what was bothering him. He is fully convinced that somehow at birth, someone casted a magic spell on them that enabled Renjun to read his mind by just one look. As annoying as it could be sometimes (mainly because he could never lie to Renjun), he was also eternally grateful to have Renjun in his life.

’Fine, I will go’, Yangyang finally said, thinking that maybe Renjun was right. Maybe he did need some time away from their shared apartment and take his mind off things. And maybe he was being just a tiny little bit dramatic about his exams. Plus, he did kinda miss his friends, not that he will ever admit it out loud to them. ‘Just give me ten minutes to get ready’, he followed. ‘Omygod, are you serious?’, Renjun squealed, obviously not expecting Yangyang to actually give in. ‘I will text the guys to let them know that you are going’, his best friend added quickly.

_Junnie: guys guess what_

_Lele:_ what

 _Junnie: Y_ angyang agreed to come out tonight!

 _Yukhei ge:_ nicee, maybe he will meet someone cute tonight ;)

 _Xiaojun ge_ : Yangyang, you better pay for our drinks since you missed the last two hangouts

 _Hendraaary_ : wow German boy finally comes out of his cave, thought I’d never see the day

 _Junnie:_ I was surprised as well. I have been bothering him about it all day with no success. Suddenly he just agreed to come

 _Lele:_ I’m sure it’s just because Yangyang has no one else to hang out with besides us

 _Me:_ I hate you all. If you guys don’t play nice I won’t come :(

 _Yukhei ge:_ hahaha don’t worry Yangyang, we were just playing. We’re really glad that you’re coming

 _Junnie:_ yeah, everyone missed you, even Chenle and Xiaojun ge

 _Xiaojun ge_ : huh, what kind of drugs are you on?

 _Lele_ : umm, excuse me? I did not miss Yangyang ge, what are you even saying???

 _Me:_ sureee, love you guys too :)

Finally, after thirty minutes, the two of them took a Uber to the bar that they agreed to meet at. Once he stepped foot into the bar, Yangyang could already hear his friends, which is quite easy to due to Chenle’s distinctive high-pitched laugh and Yukhei’s loud voice. Once the group saw them approach, they all stood up to greet them. Yangyang didn’t even know what he was so worried about, he missed his friends and knows that he would always have a good time with them. Once seated, Yangyang offered to go and order their drinks (which he later would pay for, since he was feeling a little guilty about missing their previous hangouts).

‘Can I have six beers and two large nachos with cheese please’, Yangyang ordered. However, at the same time Yangyang could hear someone else order as well. ‘Can I have four beers and one Cola please’, a boy next to him ordered. Yangyang couldn’t help but check out the other boy next to him. He was about the same height as himself, and Yangyang guessed that he was also about the same age. The boy had a pleasant voice and nice smooth, sun-kissed skin. His hair was light brownish and from where Yangyang was standing, he could even count multiple moles on his face. ‘Pretty’ Yangyang thought to himself. ‘Cute, too’ another thought followed. He wasn’t aware that he was still staring so obviously at the stranger until a voice snapped him out of his trance. ‘Maybe you should take a picture of me so you can continue to stare at it’, the stranger said, with a slight smirk. But before Yangyang could answer, the barman called out: ‘four beers and one Cola’. ‘That would be me’, the other boy said. ‘Hopefully I’ll see you around, handsome’, he added, followed by a wink. ‘What the fuck just happened’, Yangyang thought, but before he could call after the boy (I he ever had the guts to), his order was called.

Back at their table Yangyang told his friends what just happened at the bar. ‘I called it, didn’t I’ Yukhei said. ‘Was he hot?’ Hendery asked. Yangyang had to admit, the boy was definitely hot, but he didn’t want to admit it out loud to his friends. It seemed like he didn’t have to, since his face apparently gave him away immediately. ‘Omygod look at his face, it’s getting all red’, Renjun laughed. ‘Shut up, it’s just the alchohol and the heat’, Yangyang quickly defended. The other five boys all began to laugh loudly. ‘Sure, Jan. If you say so’, Xiaojun said with a laugh.

The rest of the night went by quickly, with the six boys talking and laughing about literally anything they could think of. They complained about school, or about their part-time jobs. They talked about their family and even about their pets. They laughed about mishaps, like when Bella, Xiaojun’s dog, peed in his room just two weeks earlier. Before they knew it, it was 2am already with the bar nearing closing time. The six of them decided then that it was the perfect time to go home and get some rest. Before their Ubers arrived, they hugged each other goodbye and promised that they would do this again soon. Once in their Uber, Yangyang turned to Renjun and said ‘Thank you. For being such a good friend to me and for always taking care of me’. Renjun only rolled his eyes and replied ‘I forgot that you get super sappy when you’re drunk’. ‘I’m serious’, Yangyang whined, which evoked a small laugh from Renjun. ‘Okay Yangyang, you’re welcome. And thank you too, for being a good friend as well’.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since that night at the bar. Yangyang was just about to start out his new semester and was already stressed out to the max. Thankfully Renjun was right, as it turned out that he didn’t do as badly on his exams as he thought. Surprisingly enough, he failed only one exam, which he could still resit this semester. Even though he didn’t pass his exams with flying colours, he was still extremely relieved. Passing those exams meant less work this semester and thus less stressing out. He was still sure that this semester would drain all the energy out of him, since he had group projects for most of his courses this semester, which he hated with a burning passion. The only salvage point was that he shared some of his courses with Renjun, which meant that he could always partner up with him.

The next class he had was statistics, which he hated. He wasn’t the only one as he was sure that probably more than 90 percent of the people hated statistics as well. This course required him to partner up, and unfortunately for him, Renjun didn’t share this course with him. Yangyang sat himself at the back of the class, looking around for people he might know. He saw some familiar faces, like Jeno or Shotaro, the international student from Japan. He could maybe ask one of them to partner up with him. Just as Yangyang was about to approach one of the two boys, the teacher entered. The teacher introduced himself and was about to start explaining the course, when a boy suddenly hurried inside the classroom. ‘I’m sorry I’m late, I couldn’t find the classroom’, the boy said before taking place somewhere at the other end of the classroom. ‘He looks a little familiar’, Yangyang thought, but he couldn’t get a close enough look at the boy. At the end of the class the teacher explained that everyone had to partner up with someone else for the rest of this semester. Unfortunately, the partners would be assigned by the teacher himself, so it was not possible for Yangyang ask Jeno or Shotaro the be his partner. He could only hope for a good partner and not some of those lazy college students who only cared about partying and hooking up instead of on passing the course. The teacher used some random generator on the internet that automatically made pairs and called up pair after pair to retrieve the instruction manual from him. ‘Yangyang and Haechan’, the teacher eventually called out. ‘Haechan hmm, I never heard of him. I wonder who that is’, Yangyang thought. Just a second after that thought Yangyang lookedat the other boy who stood up and couldn’t believe his eyes. He saw the other boy’s eyes growing slightly bigger as well, but the boy quickly composed himself and walked up front to the teacher to retrieve their instructions.

At the end of the class, Yangyang quickly caught up to Haechan. ‘Hey, I’m Yangyang. Guess we’re going to be partners for the rest of the semester’, Yangyang said. ‘Hi Yangyang, guess we are. I’m Haechan’, Haechan said with a smile and added ‘Let’s exchange numbers’.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Yangyang had to admit, this semester wasn’t kicking his ass as much as he expected it would. He believes that it mainly had to do with one certain boy, who somehow made statistics less of a living hell for him. Yangyang and said boy became close very quickly and even started to hang out together a lot outside of their project work. They were at each others’ places a lot of the time, and not just to work on their project together, but also to play games or watch movies or have dinner together or even simply hanging out together. Soon their lives intertwined so well together, that it was almost as if it had always been this way. Even both of their friend groups mixed well together. They later on found out that some of their friends actually already knew each other before. For example, Yukhei and Mark, Haechan’s best friend since kindergarten, were already really close ‘friends’ (however, Yangyang and Haechan were fully convinced that they were secretly dating each other even though they continuously try to deny it). They even found out that Jaemin, Haechan’s roommate, had been harbouring a crush on Hendery for months now.

It was another one of those nights where they would order pizza and watch Netflix all night. They were just about to start the next episode of the new Netflix series “Lupin”, when Haechan started to cuddle up against Yangyang. This was not an unusual thing, since Haechan was a very touchy person with pretty much all of his friends, including Yangyang. However, for the last few weeks, Yangyang had became much more conscious of those touches and couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Haechan was actually his boyfriend. ‘French is such a nice language’, Haechan commented, effectively snapping Yangyang out of his thoughts. ‘I wish I knew how to speak French. The only French sentence i can mutter is, Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir. And I have Lady Marmalade to thank for that’, Haechan said with a laugh. ‘It’s never too late to learn a new language if you want’, Yangyang replied. ‘You’re right, I’m going to download Duolingo right now and start my French lessons tomorrow morning’, Haechan said, determined. Yangyang laughed at that, not sure if Haechan was joking or not.

They continued the rest of the evening like that, talking about the most random things ever. Before they knew it, they finished all episodes of Lupin already. It wasn’t very hard, since there were only five episodes to watch. When the end credits of the last episode started to roll out, Yangyang turned to look at Haechan, who was still cuddled up to his side. The older boy was fast asleep already, which happened way too often during their movie nights. Yangyang took this opportunity to admire the sleeping boy. His mouth was slightly open, and somehow more plump than it usually was. His eyelashes were the longest ones he had ever seen, except for the eyelashes of his baby cousin, but babies didn’t count. And again, his beautiful moles. Yangyang was working so hard to resist the urge to trace those moles. They stayed like that for a while, Haechan sleeping and Yangyang admiring the sleeping boy, before Yangyang decided to wake Haechan up. ‘Hey, it’s pretty late already. I should probably get going’, Yangyang softly said. ‘Hmm, noo don’t go. You can stay here’, Haechan almost whined. And Yangyang, the weak boy he was, almost gave in. But he knew he had early morning classes tomorrow and so he had no choice but to go home. ‘I really can’t, maybe some other time. I promise’, Yangyang replied. ‘Okay, just let me walk you out then. Drive safe, and let me know when you get home’, was all Haechan could reply in return.

* * *

Yangyang already knew that he was harbouring a small crush on Haechan ever since that night at the bar. However, he thought that it was just that, a small crush that would eventually fade away.None of that was true, because over time he found his crush slowly developing into more. Every time they hung out together, be it with their friends or just the two of them, Yangyang couldn’t help but steal glances at Haechan and admiring his beauty. Eventually it came to a point where all he could ever think about were Haechan’s pretty moles on his face; his adorable smile that formed his eyes into small crescent moons; his beautiful voice each time he spoke or sang along to a song; his sweet giggles when Yangyang told a lame joke that no one else laughed at. It wasn’t helping that Haechan was an extreme affectionate person. Every time Haechan wrapped Yangyang in a bearhug; or playfully kissed him on his cheeks; or felt asleep on his shoulder during their movie night, Yangyang felt deeper and deeper. Basically, Yangyang was doomed, and he didn’t know what to do about it.

When he could no longer hold it in, he decided to tell Renjun about it. ‘So, you’re telling me that Haechan is the guy from the bar that other night and you’ve been crushing on him for months?’, Renjun asked, ‘Why didn’t you tell me before?’. ‘I don’t know’, was Yangyang’s reply, ‘I’m not even sure if he knows I’m that guy from the bar, I mean he never even brought it up’. ‘So why don’t you bring it up? I mean from what you told us about the encounter the other night, he was obviously interested in you’, Renjun said ‘Besides, with the way he’s interacting with you, it wouldn’t surprise me if he likes you too’. ‘Just tell him how you feel about him, what is the worst thing that can happen?’, Renjun said with a shrug. Yangyang could only grunt in response. He didn’t want to bring it up to Haechan. What if Haechan doesn’t like him that way, and bringing up his feelings for him would only make things awkward between them, or worse, ruin their friendship. That was literally the last thing he wants, since Haechan had quickly became one of the most important persons in his life. Moreover, he also still had to work with Haechan for the rest of the semester, and if their friendship became awkward it would undoubtedly affect their project. Although Yangyang was scared to tell Haechan how he felt about him, he knew deep down that he eventually had to. Plus he was pretty sure that even if Haechan didn’t reciprocate his feelings, Haechan was too nice to let something like that ruin their friendship.

‘I’m serious Yangyang, you should talk to Haechan about it. Knowing him, he won’t get awkward with you or get mad at you or something’, Renjun said with a reassuring smile. ‘Seriously’, Yangyang thought, ‘how did Renjun always know what to say’.

* * *

Renjun was right, he just needed to talk to Haechan about his feelings. But that was easier said than done. Yangyang tried to postpone this conversation as much as possible, which meant that he had also been unintentionally avoiding Haechan for the past few days. He had been thinking non-stop about what he wanted to say to Haechan and how he would tell him. He even went so far as writing it all down before crumbling the paper up and starting all over again. Really, Yangyang was at a loss.

He was currently at the university café too focussed on writing down what he wanted to sayto Haechan, that he didn’t even notice the brown haired boy that took a seat in front of him. ‘Are you avoiding me?’, Yangyang suddenly heard someone say. ‘That voice’, Yangyang thought, he knew that voice all too well, which caused his head to snap up almost immediately. When he looked up, he was met by the beautiful eyes of the boy he had been (day)dreaming about for the past few months. ‘What do you mean? We see each other all the time’, Yangyang replied sheepishly. ‘You know what I mean, we only meet up for the statistics project nowadays’, Haechan said with an almost disappointed tone. ‘We used to hang out all the time and now whenever I ask you to hang out together, you always say that you’re busy’, Haechan said, followed with a pout. Yangyang was trying his best not to kiss that pout away right there and then. ‘I’m not avoiding you Haechan. It’s just that I’ve been dealing with some personal stuff, but don’t worry I’m fine’, Yangyang replied with a small smile. ‘Oh, you know you can always talk to me right?’, Haechan said, with an added ‘I’m just a phone call away if you need me’. Yangyang wished Haechan knew how much he wanted to call him and text him and he was almost about to tell him everything he had been wanting to tell him, but he just replied with a simple ‘Yeah Haechan, I know and I really appreciate it, thank you’.

Haechan could sense that Yangyang didn’t want to talk about it so he didn’t push any further. Instead he chose to talk to Yangyang about his day and the most random things he could think of, just like the old days. ‘And that is why Draco deserves better’, Haechan said with a grand gesture. Yangyang was only half listening, too busy staring and daydreaming about the boy in front of him. He was still smart enough to nod or add a comment every now and then, so that it wouldn’t be too obvious that he was staring. ‘Yeah I agree, Draco deserved a better redemption arc’, he replied. The two of them were having such a great time catching up, that they didn’t even notice that three hours had passed already. ‘Oh wow, is it 5pm already? I could swear it was just 3pm when I checked the clock earlier’, Yangyang said, flabbergasted. ‘Guess time flies when you’re having fun’, Haechan replied nonchalantly. ‘We should head out. Do you want to grab dinner together?’, Haechan asked. ‘Yeah, sure. We could also invite our roommates’, Yangyang replied while putting on his coat.

When they stepped outside, they suddenly saw a familiar face in the distance. The pink haired boy they saw, was undoubtedly Haechan’s roommate Jaemin. He was walking around giddily while holding the hand of some guy, but they couldn’t make out who it was due to the distance. ‘Who is that with Jaemin?’, Haechan asked. ‘I don’t know, do you want to get closer to see?’,Yangyang replied. As they moved a little closer they could see that the boy that Jaemin was with, was none other than Hendery. Although they didn’t exactly expect to see them together, none of them were really surprised at this revelation. Jaemin and Hendery looked so happy together, walking around holding hands, laughing, and stealing kisses. It made Yangyang yearn for the same thing. It was at that moment that he realised that he had to do this, he had to confess to Haechan asap. Even if Haechan didn’t feel the same way, at least he would know and he could move on. ‘Guess my roommate won’t join us for dinner’, Haechan said with a laugh. ‘Guess he won’t. We could go to my place and order some sushi. I’m sure Renjun wants some sushi as well’, Yangyang replied.

* * *

Four days after their café run-in, Yangyang was finally content with his plan. He was confident that this would work. He wrote down all he wanted to say to Haechan and planned how he was going to confess to him. He invited Haechan over to have dinner at his place tonight so that he could tell him everything he’d been wanting to tell him since forever. He told Renjun to stay away for that evening and before Renjun left, he gave his some words of support and reassurance. ‘This is going to be alright’, Yangyang thought to himself. He had been getting everything ready for that evening since 9am in the morning, to make sure everything would be perfect. He did the groceries, since he would be cooking Haechan’s favourite dish, kimchi jjigae and pork belly, himself. He bought a nice bottle of wine for the two of them to drink. He bought a tablecloth and, since he is known to be extra, he also bought a table runner. He started setting the table and decorated it with candles, flowers, and all the plates and cutleries. After he finished preparing the food and decorated their dining/living room, he took a long shower to make sure that he wasn’t smelly or sweaty. He took out his Hugo Boss tuxedo that he just bought yesterday (yes bought, not rented. Perks of being a rich exchange student) to wear it. Once dressed, he looked himself over in the mirror and he had to admit, he was quite pleased with himself. There he was in a tuxedo full-clad with a bow tie, dress shoes, and a Hugo boss wrist watch. He was ready for this.

Approximately an hour later, his doorbell rang. ‘Well, it’s now or never’, he thought. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a big smile. ‘Wow, you look like you’re going to be the next James Bond’, Haechan laughed. Not waiting for a reply Haechan, who was holding a big bag, said: ’I bought some cake from a bakery I passed by earlier. I hope you like chocolate’. Yangyang could only smile and utter a small thank you to the boy in front of him. Once they entered the living room, Haechan turned around, obviously surprised by how the dining/living room looked like. ‘What is this? Is this like a prank or something?’, Haechan asked with big eyes. ‘Why are you looking like _that_ , and why is your place also looking like _that_?’ Haechan asked, gesturing at both Yangyang and the living room. Yangyang could only smile and replied that he would find out later. For now he just had to trust Yangyang.

During dinner, they kept talking and laughing. Yangyang always felt so comfortable and happy around Haechan. Before they could move on to the chocolate cake, Yangyang felt like it was time. He cleared his throat and started speaking. ‘Haechan, there is something that I really need to tell you’, he started. Haechan could only nod in response. ‘Do you remember the first time we met?’, Yangyang continued. ‘Yes, of course I do. You mean that time at the bar right?’, Haechan responded. ‘Yeah, that’s what I meant. I kind of started to think that you didn’t remember’, Yangyang said with a nervous laugh. He continued: ’Anyway, after we met that night I developed a small crush on you, and I was hoping that we would meet again. I really was mentally slapping myself for not asking for your number that night. So, after we met at statistics, I couldn’t believe my luck. It was like I was somehow given a second chance, so I grabbed it with both my hands. I promised myself to at least become your friend, and perhaps grow out of that tiny crush. However, the closer we became, the more I noticed that my tiny crush for you was developing into something much bigger. I have been crushing on you since forever, Haechan. And I can now confidently say this Haechan: I’m falling in love with you. I’m in love with your smart brain that is basically carrying us through statistics; I’m in love with your smart mouth that always knows what to say back; I’m in love with the way you draw tiny doodles at the corner of your notes when your bored in class; I’m in love with the way you cherish your friends so much; I’m in love with the way your eyes light up whenever you talk about music or your favourite book; I’m in love with the way the corners of your lips curl up when you smile. I could go on forever, but I will just say this: I’m madly in love with you, Haechan. I totally understand if you don’t feel the same way about me andI won’t blame you if you’d rather not be friends anymore, but I just needed you to know.’ Yangyang was now nervously looking at Haechan, searching for any hints of rejection.

However, what he didn’t expect was Haechan, who was slightly tearing up, to say this: ‘Can I please kiss you?’ All Yangyang could do was nod, and before he knew, Haechan’s lips were on his. It was even better than he expected it to be. Haechan’s lips were soft and tasted slightly like the wine he bought just this morning. Their kiss started slow and gentle, but quickly turned more passionate and full of desire. After a long time of kissing, they pulled away, both out of breath. ‘Wow’, was all Yangyang could say. ‘Wow indeed’, Haechan replied. ‘You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to kiss you’, Haechan said, laughing when he saw Yangyang’s surprised face. ‘Ever since that night at the bar, I’ve been wondering if I would ever get to kiss you. And when we met again, I wasn’t sure if I should bring up that night. I mean, I didn’t even know if you were into guys or not’, Haechan said while scratching the back of his head. ‘If I knew this would happen, I would have shoot my shot a long time ago’, Haechan laughed. ‘So, does that mean that you like me as well?’, Yangyang asked, obviously still not believing that this was happening. Haechan could only laugh at that, ‘Of course, silly. I’ve been liking you for the longest time now. I just wasn’t sure if you were into guys or not, and if you were, if you liked me in that same way or not. You know, I even almost confessed, but then you started to avoid me so I chickened out’. A long silence followed. ‘Sooo, does that mean we’re boyfriends now?’, Haechan asked, breaking the silence. ‘Yeah, if you want us to be’, Yangyang replied, beaming. ‘Okay it’s settled then, we’re officially dating as of today’, Haechan said with the biggest smile Yangyang had ever seen.

After they finished dessert and cleaned everything, they moved on to the couch, now fervently making out. Yangyang just couldn’t get enough of Haechan’s lips. When Yangyang decided to move to kiss his neck, Haechan let out the hottest moan Yangyang had ever heard. He was just about to move further down when he suddenly heard a yelp from behind them. The two of them were so busy making out, that they didn’t notice that it was so late already and that Renjun had returned to the apartment. They both quickly stood up from the couch and awkwardly greeted the other occupant of the apartment. ‘You guys better not do something dirty on that couch. I still have to sit on there. There is a perfectly nice bed in the room down the hallway. Go fuck each other in there’, Renjun warned sternly. ‘Please try to be quiet though, I still have classes tomorrow morning. Anyway, I’m gonna crash, bye guys’, Renjun said sleepy. The two remaining boys stood there, looking at each other. ‘Do you want to stay over? You’re welcome to’, Yangyang asked. ‘We don’t have to do anything though, if you don’t want to. We can just cuddle each other’, he quickly added, afraid that Haechan might get the wrong idea. ‘Well, I don’t have any classes tomorrow morning, soo why don’t we do both’, Haechan replied with a smirk, already walking towards Yangyang’s room. Yangyang quickly followed but not before he made a mental note to thank Renjun later for giving him the best advice ever.

When Yangyang entered his bedroom, Haechan immediately started removing Yangyang’s shirt andkissing him all over. ‘I want you so badly’, Haechan said hungrily to Yangyang. They both wasted no time and immediately moved to the bed. Haechan pushed Yangyang onto the bed with a flop and started crawling up on him. ‘Let me thank you for all the effort you went through today’, Haechan huskily whispered in Yangyang’s ear. Haechan slowly moved to unzip Yangyang’s pants and removed it. Haechan started to messily suck on the clothed dick, which evoked a deep moan from Yangyang. ‘Please Haechan, stop teasing’, Yangyang breathed out. Haechan looked up with a smirk to find Yangyang heavily breathing with his eyes closed. He decided to release Yangyang from his suffering and removed his boxers. Yangyang’s dick was already half hard and Haechan couldn’t help but lick his mouth. It took less than a second for Haechan’s mouth to make contact with Yangyang’s dick. Haechan started by kissing and licking the tip of Yangyang's dick. He moved to suck hard on the tip of his dick and gradually worked his way closer to the base. Yangyang’s dick was long, which made it hard for Haechan to take it all. However, Haechan wanted this, no he needed this. He was determined to reward Yangyang for this amazing evening, so he pushed himself to take Yangyang’s whole dick. He relaxed his throat to make it easier to go down. He could almost not believe it when he really took it all. ‘Fu-fuck’, Yangyang stuttered, ‘did you really take it all? Damn Haechan, you’re amazing’. Haechan could only slightly nod. Once he got more relaxed, he started bobbing his head up and down, taking Yangyang to ecstasy. ‘Fuck, is it okay if i fuck your mouth?’, Yangyang asked. Haechan, open to anything, eagerly nodded. They shifted their positions so that Yangyang was standing and Haechan was kneeling in front of him. Haechan immediately opened his mouth in front of Yangyang’s dick and soon Yangyang’s hands would find Haechan’s hair. Yangyang started thrusting slowly in Haechan’s mouth, but after he was sure that Haechan was okay his thrusts became wilder. Yangyang knew his release was almost there, so he was starting to pull out. However, Haechan stopped him, signalling Yangyang to come inside his mouth. After a few more thrusts Yangyang’s hips shot up, releasing his cum all inside Haechan’s beautiful mouth. Haechan, hair all messy, swallowed it all in one go. He stood op on his feet and started kissing Yangyang on his mouth. ‘It tastes weird, but at the same time so delicious’, Yangyang thought.

Yangyang was now aware that Haechan was still fully clothed and immediately started to remove Haechan’s clothes. ‘Do you have lube?’, Haechan asked between kisses. Yangyang moved to his bedside table and opened the first drawer to get the lube. ‘Did you expect this to happen?’, Haechan said with a laugh. ‘More like hoping so’, Yangyang replied, ‘besides i always like to be prepared’. Haechan could only smile before getting on the bed on all fours. Yangyang squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers before working on Haechan’s hole. He started gentle, putting one finger inside Haechan’s hole. He quickly added a second finger once he noticed Haechan getting impatient. ‘Ahhh more, Yangyang. Fuck, I need more’, Haechan moaned loudly. Yangyang added a third finger, thrusting hard and fast into Haechan’s wet hole. ‘Ahhh I’m-I’m ready’, Haechan stuttered. Yangyang didn’t have to be told twice. He lined himself up behind Haechan, but his devilish nature decided to tease him a little bit. He placed his dick right in front of Haechan’s hole, but did not enter yet. ‘Omygod, stop teasing me. Just fuck me already’, Haechan cried out. Yangyang, however, did not budge and just stayed there, admiring Haechan’s glorious body. Haechan, on the other hand, was growing impatient and decided to take matters into his own hands.His arms reached behind him for Yangyang’s dick and lined it up before his entrance. He then pushed his ass hard onto Yangyang’s dick and moaned in satisfaction when he finally felt his dick inside of him. Yangyang couldn’t help but smile at Haechan’s antics and decided that he had teased him enough. He gripped Haechan’s waist and started to slowly thrust into him. After a few slow thrusts Haechan moaned ‘Ahh, faster babe’. Yangyang obeyed and started to thrust faster and harder into Haechan’s tight hole. ‘You’re so tight baby. I could fuck you all night’, Yangyang said with a low voice. Haechan could only moan as a response. Realising that Haechan’s dick was neglected, he reached in front to harshly stroke Haechan’s dick. Haechan, clearly not expecting that, screamed out loud ‘fu-fuckk, aahh’. Yangyang picked up his pace and thrusted even faster than before. Yangyang felt that his release was close and Haechan must have sensed it as well, so he told Yangyang to come inside of him. So, he did, he started ramming merciless into Haechan, chasing his release. After a few more hard thrusts, his warm juices released all inside Haechan’s hole. Aware that Haechan hadn’t cum yet, Yangyang quickly reached for Haechan’s dick and stroked it in a fast manner, making Haechan seeing stars. Not long after, Haechan released as well with a long moan.

They were both lying down on the bed now, next to each other. ‘That was amazing’, Haechan said, out of breath. ‘Yeah it really was’, Yangyang replied. After a few minutes, they both shifted to cuddle each other, both too lazy to clean up the mess they made. ‘Goodnight Haechannie’, Yangyang whispered into his ear. ‘Goodnight Yangie’, Haechan replied sleepy.

When Yangyang woke up the next morning and checked his phone, he was bombarded with angry texts from Renjun.

_Junnie_ : fuck you. I hate you guys. I told you guys to keep it down.

 _Junnie_ : i literally woke up at 3am because of your moans.

 _Junnie_ : you’re lucky i’m a good person, because i am this close to throwing out all your limited edition sneakers.

 _Junnie_ : next time please book a hotel room or something, it’s not like you’ve got no money to do so

* * *

Epilogue

‘Can you guys please stop sucking of each other’s faces?’, Haechan asked. ‘It’s like we’re watching an amateur porn movie with all that dry humping’, he said with a disgusted face.

‘Shut up, Haechan. It’s not like you and Yangyang are any better’, Jaemin replied. ‘I literally couldn’t sleep last night because of your moans and the creaking of your bed’

The eleven of them were having one of their weekly movie nights at Yangyang and Renjun’s place. Sure, it was a little crowded, but Yangyang wouldn’t have it any other way.

Yukhei and Mark were bundled up together in a bunch of blankets. Jaemin and Hendery were busy making out on the armchair. Jeno, Renjun and Xiaojun were sitting next to each other on the couch. Chenle and Jisung sat on the floor busy talking about video games. And him and Haechan sat cuddled up in the loveseat, whispering sweet nothings in each other’s ears.

Just a regular Friday evening for this group of friends, full of laughter and joy, exactly as it’s supposed to be.


End file.
